Juntos
by DragonFG
Summary: Y aquella caída me hizo ver que no eras una "niña". AlanxManon MarissonShipping.


**Disclaimer** **:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Satoshi Tajiri como de Game Freak y Nintendo.

 **Juntos**

 **Capítulo Único**

 _A primera vista él era serio y nada conversador. Nada le interesaba aparte de pelear contra todas y cada una de las diversas mega-evoluciones que existieran en el Mundo Pokémon. Disfrutaba de su nuevo viaje encomendado por su mentor, el profesor Platane. ¡Oh!, cómo disfrutaba de aquella paz y quietud junto a su fiel compañero Charmander quien, batalla tras batalla, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto en el que por fin se convirtió en un poderoso Charizard capaz de mega-evolucionar a su forma X gracias a la mega-piedra de su collarín y al fuerte vínculo que ambos, entrenador y pokémon, compartían. Todo era tan maravilloso. Día a día su tranquilo viaje dejaba frutos positivos para su investigación. Sí, todo era paz, hasta que llegó "ella"._

 _Ella. Esa "niña" que recién se emprendía en su marcha junto a su Chespin al que apodó Hari-san. Aquel encuentro que sucedió justo después de su pelea contra el Mega-Absol de Ayaka. Ese encuentro que, por más vueltas que le diera, parecía cosa del destino. Cuántas ocasiones intentó detenerla de que viajase con él. Trató de que ella le perdiese el rastro, caminó por los pasajes más peligrosos a ver si daba resultado alguno, pero nada; la chica estaba empeñada en ir con él a como diese lugar. ¿Que cuál era el nombre de tan "terrible" persona? Su nombre era Manon._

 _Ya llevaban tiempo viajando juntos; desde Miare hasta Shara, desde Kalos y ahora hasta Hoenn, conociendo diversos entrenadores tras su recorrido y muchas mega-evoluciones a las cuales derrotar, y, de por medio, miles de tropezones de "la chica que no se podía mantener de pie por más de cinco pasos". Días, horas, minutos y segundos juntos como compañeros nómadas. La pelirroja intentando animar el viaje con conversaciones aleatorias sobre cualquier tema que se le ocurriese y él, callado como de costumbre, sólo con algún que otro monosílabo como respuesta a la novata entrenadora. Era algo natural ese tipo de relación que habían forjado entre ellos. Ninguna otra persona hubiese soportado estar durante esa cantidad de tiempo con alguien tan poco hablador como lo era él._

…

Caminaban por el bosque junto a Hari-san, quien permanecía fuera de su pokébola por si su entrenadora necesitase ayuda en el camino. La chica de la boina verde conversaba como de costumbre con el joven de oscura vestimenta mientras que éste sólo se dedicaba a escucharla y decir algún que otro "sí" o "no" si la situación lo requería. Era alrededor del mediodía, así que decidieron que era buen momento para detenerse a almorzar. Un tronco caído a la orilla del camino fue el asiento provisional que los viajeros ocuparon. Durante la comida ninguno hablaba, estaban bastante concentrados en su alimento, a excepción de Manon, quien se quedó observando a su "amigo" con curiosidad. El joven lo notó, así que decidió tocar el asunto, la verdad es que se sentía realmente incómodo que le mirasen tan fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo, Manon? —Preguntó con tono neutral luego de que se comiese el último bocado de su almuerzo.

La mencionada no respondió. En cambio, se levantó del tronco y se acercó a donde se encontraba su punto de interés desde hacía tanto rato. "—Manon", le llamó, mas, la chica le seguía ignorando. La pelirroja elevó su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del chico mientras que el mismo seguía tratando de captar su atención.

—¿Cómo es que este mechón de cabello siempre permanece en punta hacia arriba? —dijo por fin, mientras tocaba aquella curiosa porción de pelo inquebrantable.

Una expresión que ni en mil años se esperaría que el discípulo de Platane pusiese se hizo paso en su faz; confusión. Elevó una ceja mientras que la otra se arqueaba y su boca se entreabría lo suficiente para pronunciar la única frase que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

—¿Eh?

Manon se subió al tronco para poder alcanzar mejor la cabeza del chico. Su pequeño Chespin empezó a llamarle con su característico sonido, a sabiendas de que su entrenadora siempre que hacía algo "arriesgado" terminaba de cara al suelo, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción. Dio un paso en falso el cual provocó que cayese sobre su amigo, quien terminó desplomándose de espaldas contra el piso junto con ella sobre él. Por acto reflejo, él la abrazó, cualquiera en una situación similar lo haría, pero el problema era que durante ese abrazo ambos quedaron con sus rostros frente a frente. El chico no se percató de la comprometedora posición en la que se hallaban, mas, la causante de la misma sí que estaba al tanto. La pelirroja se sonrojó con notoriedad mientras que sus orbes castaños se abrían a más no poder. Su boca se transformó en una mueca nerviosa por la poca distancia que existía entre ellos justo ahora.

—¡Alan! —Le llamó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar verle directo.

Él se le quedó viendo de forma curiosa. No entendía por qué la chica se había puesto así de repente. Iba a cuestionárselo, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación le distrajo por completo de su cometido. La joven de la boina alzó levemente sus párpados y se quedó viendo hacia un lado con vergüenza desmedida mientras que sus labios estaban entreabiertos de forma casi imperceptible, mas, gracias a su actual posición, podía ver aquel espectáculo con total claridad. Por supuesto que el tono carmín en su faz le ayudaba a verse aún más "mujer".

Mujer. Esa palabra que jamás había usado para referirse a la hiperactiva entrenadora. Alan se dio cuenta de un asunto al que nunca le había dado la atención requerida, o que, mejor dicho, prefería ignorar; su acompañante era una mujer. No era que él no supiera que la persona frente a él fuese de su género opuesto, sino que nunca le había observado con detenimiento hasta ahora. Ese abrazo revelaba un detalle que su ropa holgada escondía a primera vista; la chica tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, un cuerpo que calzaba a la perfección entre el hueco que formaban sus extremidades al juntarse, un cuerpo del cual sólo él y ella tenían el conocimiento de su existencia.

—Alan… —Le susurro.

A leguas se notaba que la pobre estaba más que apenada por la situación actual. El varón sintió su aliento chocar contra sus labios. Era algo completamente nuevo para él, su mente curiosa anhelaba resolver sus nuevas inquietudes. A pesar de ser un adolescente que pasaba perfectamente como un adulto hecho y derecho gracias a su madurez mental, él jamás, en todos sus años de vida, había llegado a experimentar una situación como en la que se encontraba. El sexo opuesto le daba igual; "—Sólo son personas comunes y corrientes", pensaba sobre el tema. Las exploraciones de su instructor de Miare junto con el tiempo que compartía con los Pokémon que se encontraban en el centro de investigaciones le fascinaban más que cualquier otra cuestión en el universo, hasta ahora.

Quitó su brazo izquierdo del agarre de la cintura de la chica de la boina y lo elevó hasta ser capaz de tocar su cabello escarlata, sin romper en absoluto el abrazo hacia la joven, la diferencia era que ahora sólo mantenía una extremidad en el mismo. Acarició los mechones que sobresalían por debajo de su bonete. Viéndolos desde una nueva perspectiva se dio cuenta de que eran bastante suaves y sedosos, a pesar de que a primera vista parecían todo lo contrario. Sintió aquel delicado cuerpo tensarse ante su tacto. Se fijó en el rostro de la fémina, el cual estaba casi tan rojo como aquel cabello que rozaba con finura mientras que él no cambiaba su expresión de seriedad en ningún instante. Concluyó que ya había sido suficiente "tortura" para la causante de sus nuevas curiosidades, así que decidió aprovechar la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Yo me pregunto cómo éstos —habló sin dejar de tocar las hebras rojizas de la chica—, se mantienen en punta como las espinas de tu Chespin —dijo con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Resultado exitoso y con méritos de más. Manon dejó atrás su sonrojo, sustituyéndolo por un par de mejillas infladas mientras que le recriminaba por el atrevimiento de su pregunta. El chico rió en sus adentros. La anterior faceta de su compañera le llamaba muchísimo la atención, mas, el verla como de costumbre le agradaba en demasía. Apartó su brazo, permitiendo que la joven se pusiese de pie para, luego, imitarle en el acto.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mientras se sacudía la suciedad de su ropa.

—¡Sí! —Respondió animada.

Se acercó al madero para tomar su *cangurera que reposaba sobre el mismo y colocársela en la cintura. Notó que el bolso de la chica estaba al lado del suyo, así que también lo agarró. Manon, al verlo, agradeció el gesto, pero cuando vio que su compañero no iba a dárselo puesto que empezó a acomodarlo sobre su hombro izquierdo, le preguntó la razón del porqué.

—Quiero cargarlo. —Fue la respuesta que dio.

Incredulidad fue lo que la joven demostró ante tal contestación. ¿Él? ¿Cargar algo de ella por voluntad propia? De seguro que el golpe de la caída le había afectado de más. Corrió hacia donde él, junto con Hari-san, y le agarró la mano. Alan se sorprendió, pero se tranquilizó al observar la faceta decidida que ella mostraba. Ya se imaginaba el pensamiento que ella tendría en su cabeza ahora mismo.

—¡Alan! ¡Hay que ir rápido a un hospital! ¡Creo que la caída fue muy fuerte para ti!

Él lo sabía ya. Sabía que ella pensaría de esa forma. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que si hubiese apostado dinero entonces ya sería millonario. Se dejó jalar mientras que apresuraba su paso para ir al mismo ritmo que ella. El Pokémon roedor iba junto a ellos igual de animoso que su entrenadora de boina verde. Alan dejó salir una minúscula sonrisa que nadie más fue capaz de observar. Él lo sabía, ése tan sólo era el inicio de una nueva aventura de descubrimiento, una que sólo podía llevarse a cabo con ellos dos y nadie más.

…

 _Él era un chico serio y muy poco conversador. Tenía una vida tranquila, con la única preocupación de enfrentarse a todas las mega-evoluciones existentes en el mundo. Todos sus días pasaban sin novedad alguna hasta que "ella" apareció sin avisar cual encuentro fortuito._

 _Ella era una chica hiperactiva y bastante torpe. Recién empezaba su viaje junto a su compañero roedor, de nombre Hari-san. Tenía un rumbo indefinido hasta que se topó con "él" por casualidad y decidió seguirlo sin importar el qué ni el porqué._

 _Ambos se complementaban a la perfección. Ella le daba la alegría que le hacía falta a su aventura. Él le brindaba la sensatez que requería su infantil ser. Juntos se apoyaban en todo. Eran casi que la personificación del Ying y el Yang. Él le ayudaba cada que se hallaba en un peligro inminente y del cual ni Hari-san podría ser capaz de salvarle. Ella le animaba cada que tenía un nuevo combate contra algún usuario de la evolución que sobrepasaba a la propia evolución. Separados sabían que les hacía falta algo más, algo que les completase. Juntos se equilibraban como la madre naturaleza proclamaba. Tal vez el destino había sido cruel al juntarlos, o, podría ser que, en realidad, no lo había sido. Ni ellos lo sabían con certeza. Lo que sí conocían, y de sobra, era que, a estas alturas de su travesía, ya no serían capaces de sobrellevar su recorrido sin estar juntos el uno con el otro, porque "juntos" tenían que estar hasta el final. Juntos tenían que descubrir los secretos de la mega-evolución. Juntos tenían que descubrirse a sí mismos. Juntos tenían que madurar. Juntos tenían que permanecer, porque como dice el dicho: «Él los crea y ellos se juntan»._

 **Notas** **:**

 ***cangurera:** banano, koala, canguro, riñonera, bolso de cintura, etc.

* * *

Yay~ Historia nueva después de tanto sin publicar nada (lo siento por aquellos que pensaron que estaba muerta(?) lol).

Bueno, bueno, como quiero dejar mi aporte a esta parejita que, al parecer, tienen muy marginada los de habla hispana (muy mal, eh? muy mal~), pues traigo un One-Shot que tenía hecho desde Abril de este año, pero nunca llegué a publicar hasta ahora. Aparte que también quiero "ayudarle" a la única persona que escribe en español de ellos (Nathy-Kaze-Neko) a esparcir el gusto por el MarissonShipping, no es justo que la pobre nos deleite con sus escritos y que ella no tenga con qué entretenerse también(?) :c

AMAD EL ALANXMANON, CARAJO(?)!

PD: sí, sí, ya sé que tengo pendiente el último capítulo de mi fic "Béisbol", pero es que la inspiración para un buen final no me llega, NO ME LLEGA(?) uwu


End file.
